she watches the sun, but she's the only one I have my eyes on
by lovefromhogwarts
Summary: Stubby & Sara may not be the 'power couple' that Christopher and Jessica make, but they sure as hell were the dream team when it came to getting them together. Chris&Jess, foreshadows a bit of Stubby&Sara. Rated T in case of language.
1. give her love & she will die

AN: I watched Starstruck at like 2am because my life is falling apart. So, in a radical departure from my regular Harry Potter obsession, I'm going to write a short story about Starstruck. It's been years since I've written anything, but I really want to start getting into it again. Chapters will be switching points of view, because I'm trying to work especially hard with voice and make the story more believable for the reader. (Plus, you all already know what happens - the interesting part about fanfiction is that you can look at it in far more depth). Anyway, on with the story! Begins when Stubby leaves Chris's house, telling him that he doesn't understand what's happened to his best friend.

* * *

open your eyes: _Stubby's POV_

* * *

"Because he isn't the guy sitting here," I finished, before leaving the Wilde residence. Don't get me wrong – Chris has been my best friend for over a decade, and just because he's let the fame get to his head won't change that. But it's hard to watch your best friend lose himself so much that he won't even admit what he wants, you know man? I know Chris, and if it comes down to the movie or to his precious Jess, his heart will pick her over and over again.

But his own head? His parents? The fans? The media? They will choose the movie for him time and time again, even if it means he loses her. Celebrities belong on pedestals, not on street corners with ordinary girls.

I can only hope that he listened to me when I asked him what he wanted, because it's written all over his face. He wants Jessica, all fire and honesty, and I'm sick of hoping for him to come to his senses before he realizes he's lost her. He'll be crushed, utterly destroyed, and nothing else can prevent this. Just because he's drowning himself with work on his new album as a distraction won't make it hurt any less once it sinks in. He's losing her – and to be honest, she's probably already lost.

And I know, I know, I'm so deep and thoughtful. Bet you weren't expecting that? What can I say, the Stubs is capable of a diverse range of talents, including rapping and excellent people skills. You're welcome.

It's not until I'm in my car, cruising down the sunny streets of LA, that my train of thought is broken by a ringing in my front pocket. Pulling over into an abandoned parking lot to stop, I pull the phone out of my pocket and hit 'accept'.

"Hey, you've reached the fabulous and incredibly dashing Stubby, what can I do for you today?" Smooth conversation starter, right?

"Stubby? Yeah, it's Sara… you know, from Michigan? You drove me home from Under 21 a couple weeks ago? Jessica Olsen's older sister. Whatever you want to think of me as. Uh, yeah, you gave me your number just in case and well I'm not sure what else to do. Can we talk?"

Well. Shit just got real.


	2. you & me might end up together

**Sara's POV**

* * *

"Yeah… alright, alright. What's up?" Stubby's voice rang out from my phone.

"What's up? Seriously? What's up? Your best friend is talking about crying photos of my sister on Starstruck News and my sister will hardly speak and you don't know what's up?" I stopped to take a breath. Normally Jessica is the sassy one, but I had no idea what the hell was going on with my sister and Christopher Wilde and I wanted to know. My snarky sister had become practically a mute and Christopher was denouncing her in the press, so how was Stubby so casual about all of this?

"Whoa, feisty."

"It's Sara."

"Yeah, I remember."

I stayed silent, hoping he would continue so that I wouldn't have to be the one to ask. However, I could see no reply coming as I listened to Stubby's breath through the speaker and uttered, "What the hell did Christopher Wilde do to my sister?"

"Well isn't that the million dollar question," Stubby said. "He's supposed to be getting a role in some movie, but the director doesn't want him causing any fuss. All of the stuff with Jessica is… well, problematic for the producers and so Christopher cut all ties and now is acting like he doesn't know her or something." Was he kidding? My little sister, who scorned my obsession with Christopher Wilde, was crying over him now? None of this seemed to add up. Like, at all.

"Wait, does she even know him? Stubby, I'm so confused, I thought it was blown out of proportion by the media and stuff. Like I figured they met or something but are they actually _friends_?" I questioned him. Why did nobody fill me in on this? Seriously? I'm an official founder of his fan club, not to mention Jessica was my sister, and nobody filled me in here!

"Friends?" Stubby snorted. "Please Sara, they spent the whole weekend together when you guys were in LA. That's how your grandmother's car got sunk and you ended up with keys to Chris's car in exchange." Alright, that admittedly made more sense. Before I could get a word in, Stubby continued, "Honestly, I think he's totally in love with her. He's been pretty much locked up in the studio working, and when he's not working, he's sitting around miserable and alone, looking through photos that they took together. He's a wreck and doesn't want to admit it because his parents are thrilled about him landing a film role and advancing his career and all that jazz." There was a clear note of sarcasm in his tone as he finished, but I was more concerned with something else he'd mentioned.

"In love with her?" I asked incredulously. "Have you met Jessica? She's bossy and annoying and hasn't had a boyfriend, like, ever. The closest thing to a relationship she's had is her dedication to our school's ultra-lame newspaper."

"Hey, I never claimed to understand Chris all the time, but he's been different ever since he met her and pretty much falling apart since she left." He replied. "It's all about her hair, and her eyes, and he's about to pull his hair out from missing her, but he never does anything about it besides writing sad love songs. And sometimes angry ones too, angry with himself for letting her go, because even as his best friend I've gotta say this is totally his fault."

I paused for a moment. "Bastard," I muttered. I heard Stubby's laugh on the other end of the line.

"Thought you were his number one fan," Stubby said, still laughing a bit. He sobered up a bit, before replying, "Thought I was too, but man am I inclined to agree with you. He's sure acting like a bastard right now. Moping around like he's got the right to be sad when he could fix it anytime, if only he valued people more than his career."

"You sound surprisingly deep right now, Stubby," I said, still somewhat disbelieving of how crazy life had gotten. Reporters on my lawn, Christopher Wilde apparently both in love with my sister and her heartbreaker, and I was on the phone having a heart-to-heart with Stubby on the phone.

"Why, thank you. It's how I get the ladies, you see."

"Hmmm, yeah, I'm sure you get all the ladies, Stubs."

"Enough about me and the ladies."

"I thought you could never get enough of the ladies."

Stubby laughed before continuing, "Look, I was thinking that maybe we could figure something out with the whole… Chrissica business. I'm tired of watching my best friend whine and mope, and I told him as much, and I'm sure you're in the same boat with Jessica. Is there any chance we could set them up or something to sort things out? Cause frankly all this drama is getting ridiculous."

"You're telling me," I said dryly. "At least you knew what was going on here. Nobody filled me in on anything until you did! But I've got to agree with you about Chrissica, and I'm also so tired of the reporters. I just want to go shop for a dress for the dance and I can't reach my car because there's so many reporters out front. I'm going crazy! Like, don't they know that a girl has places to be?"

"Self-absorbed much?" I heard Stubby snark.

"I'm just saying it would be a nice perk to have all these reporters leave, and I am willing to sacrifice my one true celebrity love"- Stubby snorted at this proclamation-"to my little sister if they'll be happy together. And, you know, I don't miss this dance, because I've got an image to uphold here. I can't miss it!"

"Wait, a dance," Stubby exclaimed, "Sara, that's it! We can set them up at the dance! It'll be romantic and stuff, and we'll be able to make sure you make it to the dance. It's a win-win, right?"

"Stubby, for once, I think you're brilliant. You talk to Chris about it and I'll figure out stuff with Jessica and then they'll get together and oh my god it'll be so cute! The lights, and the music, and oh my god I've got to find her a cute dress then, and-"

"I thought you liked him?" Stubby cut me off.

"Well yeah, but I kind of knew it was a far-fetched dream. And if he's dating Jessica, I'll at least always be close enough to be able to fawn over his handsomeness." I said, with a little giggle. Yeah, maybe I couldn't date him, but I could still definitely appreciate the finer aspects of his physique. Come on, I'm still human!

I could practically feel Stubby rolling his eyes on the other end. "Yeah, sure, whatever. So you're in?"

"I'm in as long as you are."

"Then let's go, Operation Matchmaking is a-go."

"We are not calling it that," I said exasperatedly. "That's so 2007."

"Yeah we are, just accept it. Peace."

The line cut out before I could argue back. I set my phone down on the island in the kitchen and gazed out the window, able to see the reporters standing out on my lawn. The thought of Jessica being tormented by them, not to mention the thousands of bloggers online, encouraged me to go up to Jessica's room and talk to her.

Maybe I wasn't always the best sister, and Jessica could still be an annoying brat… but hey, she was my sister. And, as AJ would say, it's always sisters before misters. It was about time I had her back.

Maybe I wasn't as terrible at this whole sibling thing as I'd thought.

* * *

AN: it's not discontinued, what? trust me, i'm equally surprised that i came back to this story. i'm taking seven classes this year, all ap &amp; honors, and haven't had any time to work on writing stuff. i'm not really crazy happy with this chapter but i'm hoping to get more seriously into writing again and hey, it's a start! it's looking like this story will total about 5 chapters with the way i've planned it out, so stick around!

p.s. the title from chapter one is from _emma_ by imagine dragons, and the title for this chapter is from _a drop in the ocean_ by ron pope, and the story's title is from _can't stop, won't stop_ by the maine - just in case anyone was curious.


	3. i drive you crazy, but you always return

**Stubby's POV**

* * *

Blergh. Looks like I'm stuck going back to try and talk some sense into Chris. What joy.

I threw my phone into the cupholder next to me before starting the car to head back the direction I came. The ride back to Chris's place was silent; frankly, my own thoughts were racing too much to even process much of the drive. What was I going to even say to him? 'Yeah, sorry for storming out earlier, but I demand we get on a flight and fix this shit because I'm tired of your moping'. I'm sure that would go over fantastically well.

Once my car is safely in the Wilde's driveway, I grab my keys, locking the car behind me as I head for the front doors. To my surprise, they swung open before I reach them, revealing Chris. He seemed both relieved and disheveled, and a little lost for words.

"I thought you were angry, man," Chris said, breaking the silence.

"Still kinda am," I admitted reluctantly, "but hey, what are best friends for?"

A relieved grin lit up Christopher's face. "Yeah... and you were right. Man, I've totally lost myself in the fame and the press. I'm sorry, you were right. In fact, I just fired my parents and was on my way to tell the director that I'm out of the movie deal. You wanna come?"

"As if I'd miss that," I said jokingly, but more than a little pleased he'd taken my advice to heart. I knew he wasn't totally a lost cause. "And so you know, good job man. First the parents and now the movie director? You're almost acting mature, like, who are you and what have you done with Christopher Wilde?"

He chuckled as he led me to his garage, tossing me the keys to Brittany on the way to indicate that I was driving. As we clambered into the car, Chris brought up the topic I'd been expecting all along.

"Do you really think... I mean, can I still fix things with Jessica? What if she hates me now? What if she thinks I was using her to get press coverage? Or worse, to get back at Alexis or something? What if she thinks the whole weekend was a lie?" Chris asked, sounding more and more anxious as he spoke. I was tempted to look over, but kept my eyes on the traffic in front of me as we headed to the movie set and just tried to reassure him.

"Well, you guys had a great weekend together, right? And you said yourself that she was honest, so she must care enough if she was willing to lie for you on national television. But to be totally honest with you, the sooner you fix this, the better." I admitted, pulling into a parking spot at the studio lot. "Now go deal with the movie director from hell."

Chris rolled his eyes and just replied "Thanks for the motivation, Stubs," before climbing out of the passenger's seat.

* * *

It took a good five minutes for Chris to return to the car, during which time I skipped through radio stations, attempting to find something lighthearted to distract me from all the recent drama. This venture was surprisingly unsuccessful and I ended up just turning the radio off completely, as Christopher pulled open the passenger door and climbed back in to the front seat.

"All done?" I asked as I put the keys back into the ignition.

"Yeah, thank God." Chris said. "I'm so relieved that's over with."

I just smiled, grateful to have my best friend back – well, kinda. There was still the whole Jessica debacle to deal with, but given my plan with Sara, that now seemed much easier to tackle.

"So," I began casually, "Jessica's sister may have possibly called me earlier and it just might be possible that there's a school dance coming up at their high school. Like, tomorrow night."

"School dance, yay," he replied dully.

"As in, the perfect opportunity for you to stop being an ass who is moping around, and just get your act together and apologize. Preferably in a nice, romantic way where things actually work out, 'cause I think we're both tired of you writing sad music and staring at the photos you took together on your phone." I continued, undeterred by his lackluster response.

There was a brief silence in the car, before Christopher said, "That's... actually a really good idea, Stubs."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so brilliant, no need to remind me."

I could practically feel Chris rolling his eyes at my modesty, but hey, you've got to admit that it was pretty brilliant of me.

* * *

We ended up grabbing dinner from an In-N-Out drive-thru and heading straight to the studio, because in predictable Christopher Wilde fashion, his best form of expression is in his music. Once we sit down in the recording booth to plan out his song, I am surprised to learn that he already has one in progress, an apology of sorts. Due to this, the process takes less time than expected, but still a few hours because Chris wanted to ensure that everything was perfect for her. (It took quite a lot of self-restraint for me to not tease him for his sudden romantic streak, like, a _ton_. It was just so temping because he's never been a romantically-inclined kind of guy, but maybe he'd just never met the right girl. Honestly though, Sara would have been proud of how much I held my tongue during that studio session).

It's not until much later that night that we finally book plane tickets for the next morning. Chris is practically vibrating with a mixture of anxiety and excitement by the time that we do; he seems both thrilled at the prospect of seeing her again and terrified that she will reject him. No matter my reassurances, he still seems on edge, and frankly I can't blame him: Jessica definitely has a temper and no problem speaking her mind.

I decide to just stay the night at the Wilde's, as it will just save time in the morning when we need to catch our early flight. Chris ends up passing out around 11pm, exhausted from his rollercoaster of a day – normally I'd be mad at him for bailing on me, but we had an early start tomorrow and I would much prefer to have him sleeping instead of staying up worried about Jessica like he had been. Before I fell asleep as well, though, I decided to slip out onto the guest room balcony and call Sara to tell her about my progress. It took a couple of rings for her to pick up.

"Yo, Sara!"

"Stubby, is that you?" I heard her groggy voice from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, and the plan is going awesome! Chris and I should be in Michigan by tomorrow morning." I told her, thrilled with how well the plan was progressing.

"Cool," She replied dryly. "You know what else should have happened tomorrow morning? This phone call. It's like 2am here and some of us need our beauty sleep to look our best for the dance tomorrow."

"You're not even a little excited that Christopher and I will be gracing you will our presence at the dance tomorrow?"

"Fine, I'm a little impressed you talked him into it, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who is going to be 'graced with your presence'," she mocked.

"Don't worry, you're the only Olsen sister I want to see," I teased.

"Great," she said sarcastically, before letting out a yawn, "but I think I'm going to head back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Stubby."

"Night, Sara," I said quietly, before ending the call. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

* * *

a/n: two updates in like a week? craziness! i know you might be disappointed that there isn't much chris x jess in this chapter, but we're getting there! i promise! hopefully another update soon but the SAT is a thing so who really knows when that'll be happening.

on another sidenote, this chapter's title is from the song _bloodsport_ by raleigh ritchie.


	4. we'll take home the world tonight

**Sara's POV**

* * *

"Oh oh yeah…" came bursting out of my phone come 7:30 in the morning. As much as I love Christopher Wilde, setting Starstruck as my alarm song was maybe not a great idea. Everybody gets frustrated with the song they choose as an alarm… but there was still some novelty to waking up to Christopher Wilde's voice. Upon hearing Jessica's groan from the next room over, however, I got up and turned off my phone alarm, realizing it might be a bit of a sore spot.

Though who had time for sore spots? The dance was today! I was so pumped. AJ and I have been planning for ages - because duh, we're popular, and there's a certain image we have to uphold. Well-planned outfits and great pictures could truly make or break you. Minor issue: I still don't have a dress, thanks to all the damn reporters on our lawn. Don't they understand I need to look absolutely amazing? Especially if Stubby wasn't kidding on that phone call at like 2am about him and Christopher coming! I can't just re-wear something, my god, how embarrassing would that be?

I groaned as I finally checked out the window only to confirm that every news crew in the entertainment business was still camped out in our front yard. Like aren't there trespassing laws for this shit? I just want to get to my car and buy a super cute dress with perfectly paired shoes and accessories; is that really too much for a girl to ask for? Reluctantly I headed downstairs, taking my phone with me, to find some breakfast before braving the remaining reporters on my way to the mall.

To my surprise, my dad was sitting at the kitchen table and had already made pancakes for everyone. Without having to even ask, my dad laid out a plate full of pancakes in front of my usual chair and handed me the syrup as I went to sit down.

"Hey darling, have you seen Jessica today?" my dad asked. "She's normally up before you, especially on weekends. Your mom and I are pretty worried about her."

I shrugged and finished a bite of pancakes before replying, "I think she's just getting some extra sleep, you know, beauty sleep before the dance tonight, that stuff."

"She's seemed really off ever since we returned from California, I'm not so sure…" he trailed off.

Shit! I mean, he certainly isn't wrong, but I don't want Dad trash-talking Christopher and hopefully, given my plan with Stubby, this would all blow over before the end of the night… so lie? Definitely lie. No need to explain the truth - if anyone should tell our parents, it should be Jessica. "Uh… she probably just feels guilty about sinking Grandma's car and all. Jessica hates feeling like she broke the rules or whatever."

He nodded reluctantly. "Alright, just make sure she's up before ten and gets some breakfast."

I shot him a thumbs-up across the countertop and continued to eat, thanking whatever higher power helped me dodge that bullet. Score one for Sara.

* * *

Although dodging the reporters took longer than expected (for once, I thanked my high school physical education for teaching me great avoidance techniques), I managed to get to the mall by 11. I'd been hoping to make it earlier, but waking up Jessica had been more painful than anticipated, and I still hadn't talked Jessica into accompanying AJ and I to the dance.

That's alright though. I've decided I can add some details to my plan with Stubby to convince her. A sub-plan, if you will. If I get her a killer dress that will match with the nude heels she's been dying to have an excuse to wear, she'll definitely come with. Fashion certainly runs in the Olsen family, and if that fails, there's always flattery. I'm certain I can convince her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone within my bag. It took me a minute to dig through my bag deep enough to find it, but my most recent text showed that Stubby and Christopher were here, in Michigan, and that the plan was all set! I nearly screeched with joy, like, Christopher Wilde was coming to my school's dance. I had to look killer… which returned me to the task of dresses. In the end, I bought six or seven - because I could just return whichever ones I decided not to wear, as long as I left the tags on, and then I could give Jessica some choice of which dress she wanted for tonight. Thank the Lord we're the same size, am I right?

* * *

By late afternoon, I made it home from the mall after purchasing some dresses and receiving many enthusiastic texts from Stubby about the plan. It sounded like he and Chris were going to crash the dance somehow - he refused to tell me too many details, saying I should 'enjoy the element of surprise' - but I trusted him to not do anything too stupid. I had also finished my hair and had talked Jessica into at least modelling my dress selections for me. I hated trying on dresses - so much hassle and changing, and having Jessica try them on meant that I could see them from every angle. Jessica complained a bit, but she eventually relented when I reminded her that I'd already done my hair and it would be a travesty if it was ruined before I even left for the dance. (By relented, I mean Mom told her that it was the least she could do when I'd bought possible dresses for her too. Jessica's persistence that she didn't even want to go to 'some stupid school dance' fell on deaf ears, and tada, I had a model for my dresses.)

In the midst of dress modelling, as Jessica went back to change into another, AJ turned to me and finally brought up the topic I'd been expecting all afternoon. "Oh my god, so what was it like to have reporters on _your_ lawn?" she burst out.

"It was exciting, but I admit, I need my privacy too," I replied. Like Jesus, I shouldn't have to fight my way to my car ten feet from my front door… but I do love attention.

"Mhmm," AJ said, "well, we all watched your sister on TV and she looked wacko!"

Wait, what? That's how she'd describe it? "Really?" I asked, surprised and a bit incredulous. I mean, Jessica was certainly more outspoken than I would have been, but she wasn't wrong or crazy either.

"Yeah! It was so weird, how she made up that whole story about meeting Christopher Wilde? Like please, she is so pathetic!" AJ responded, playing with her manicured nails, just in time for Jessica to storm past us. "Ooops, do you think she heard that?"

Alright, remind me why I was friends with her again? My god, was her brain made of sawdust, of course she heard it! "AJ," I paused for breath, "you're an idiot."

"What?" she interrupted.

"Get out," I finished angrily, ready to be done with this conversation. Sure, I gave Jessica a hard time, but she's my little sister. AJ had no right to say any of that shit, especially not now. "Go."

I walked away without waiting to see if she'd leave. Even in her idiocy she could find her way to the goddamn front door. In fact, I was so upset that I nearly forgot to go check on Jessica, who had apparently rushed outside after overhearing AJ's comments. Fortunately, she was just outside the back door, so I didn't have to search much.

"Jessica," I persisted through the door, only to hear her say, "Go away."

Sighing, I opened the door. "No, I actually live here," I reminded her lightly, hoping to ease her into conversation. I knew she would be a little on edge. "Just… come with me to the dance?"

She scoffed and just said, "I thought I was pathetic and embarrassing."

I may have pulled a bit of a face - okay, she can totally be pathetic and embarrassing, but all siblings are at some point - but she's only really embarrassing if she actually dances, so I told her as much.

"Come on," I started, "come on! Let's make you pretty enough to be my sister, alright?" She cracked a bit of a smile though her tears, and frankly, I was going to count that as a victory for now.

* * *

It took her a decent fifteen minutes to finally quell her tears and for her face to turn back to its normal skintone (blotchy red was really not a good look for her, but really, there's nothing that great foundation cannot fix). I managed to get her all prepped for the dance, even with enough time to spare for us to grab some dinner together beforehand, which I knew Jessica would be grateful for. In light of these successes, I even texted Stubby of my achievements in convincing Jessica to attend the dance, which he said only heightened his own excitement and Chris's anxiety, yet he still refused to let me know what their grand surprise was for the evening. When I'd asked Stubby once again, as Jessica and I arrived at the dance, all I'd gotten was a text informing me 'good things come to those who wait'.

I sure as hell hope he's right.

* * *

a/n: still not abandoned! just taking centuries to finish! 2140 on the sat and ap testing is done so i might have some free time to actually work on improving my writing - or at least finishing this story! it's looking like this will only be one more chapter, so thank you so so so much if you've stuck around this long. actual chrissica next chapter! fluff is coming your way i promise! maybe even a different point of view too? the title from this chapter is from burn by parade of lights.


End file.
